Toys In A Human's World
by SuperSaiyanSackboy
Summary: Checkers, the leader of the toys in my room, is at war with the toys from another room. He and his friend end up getting themselves into a lot of trouble.


**This entire story is based on toys that are actually in my house, so don't be disappointed if you don't see Ham or Rex in it. Also, this is my first story, so don't be too mean.**

Checkers sat, motionless, on the couch in the bedroom. He had been there for a while. When he was sure no one was around, he stood up. He gave an "all clear" hand signal and the whole room came to life.

He was a mint-green stuffed rabbit, but he was human-like; with arms and legs. He was only about a foot tall. He wore a white t-shirt with the words _Gold Wing Road Riders_ written in red on it. Over that, he wore a black leather biker jacket. He also donned a pair of blue jeans. He wore no shoes. He did not come with these clothes, but his owner gradually got them for him over the years.

He jumped off the couch to go see his friend, Buzz Lightyear, one of the newer toys. Buzz still had the box he came in, for it was too cool to throw away. Buzz hopped off the shelf he was on to the dresser, then he hopped off of that with a loud thump when he landed. Every Buzz Lightyear figure ever made thinks that he is the real Buzz, but a few of them eventually realize that they are simply toys. This Buzz happens to be one of the few. He walked over to Checkers, waving to some other toys along the way. They met up in the middle of the room. Buzz was slightly shorter than Checkers.

"Anything new today?" Buzz asked.

"Not a thing." Checkers replied. "But remember to keep your eyes peeled. Those other toys in the girl's room have been plotting against us. And those Halo figures have been doing something suspicious, too. You're always up on the shelf with them, don't you ever eavesdrop on them to see what's going on?"

"I've tried, trust me. But they always climb up to that small shelf on top where I can't hear them. But I think that they are planning to take control of the whole house. Every so often, I see one of them carrying random supplies up there like tape or hunks of cardboard. They must be building something. Something big."

"Well, whatever it is, there are a lot more of us than there are of them, so we should be able to handle it." Checkers said. They walked over to the television stand and sat on it. Suddenly, Roboreptile started to yell.

"Enemy toys are coming down the stairs!" said the frantic dinosaur.

"Alright! Buzz, go help warn the other toys. I'll see if I can stall them for as long as possible." Checkers ordered. He started running towards the door.

Two bottles of soda flew at Checkers at insane speeds, with foam spurting out the back of them. The first zipped past his head with a whistle, while the second slammed into his chest, sending him soaring across the room, only to hit the wall and fall onto the floor. Eight toys from the girl's room stormed in. The toys from the boy's room, or the Alpha toys, barely stood a chance against the girl's toys, or the Pink Squad, because they were mostly six-inch tall action figures. Buzz managed to work his way through the chaos to find Checkers.

"We're losing, what do we do?" Buzz asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to unleash… Cinnamon…" said Checkers, dramatically.

"Let the bear out!" Buzz yelled to a group of allies. They nodded there heads and ran off.

Buzz helped Checkers get up, then they both got on the couch. They moved some pillows around to make a wall to protect themselves. Checkers tossed a Nerf gun to Buzz. A Maverick, to be specific. "You ready?" Checkers said, loading a Nerf pistol. Buzz nodded. They leaned over the pillow-wall and started firing.

Suddenly the closet door opened up, and a massive, three-and-a-half foot tall, red stuffed bear ran out with a roar. It swung its arms wildly around, sending a couple of the enemies flying. The handmade weapons that the Pink Squad had seemed to have no effect on the giant animal. A few minutes went by, and the Pink Squad started to realize that they were not going to win the battle. The leader of the squad pulled out a walkie-talkie and said something into it. After a few short moments, the giant bear fell to the ground. It had been tripped by a jump rope that was being held by none other than the Halo figures.

"What! Those backstabbing little…" Checkers stammered.

"Why did they betray us like that?" Buzz said angrily. One of the Halo figures had tied up the bear's hands behind it's back with the jump rope. They rolled it onto a skateboard and started pushing it out of the room. "We must stop them!" Buzz said, jumping over the pillows and onto the floor.

"Right behind you!" Checkers said, following him. As they were running, the lights suddenly turned off. Everything was pitch black, except for Buzz, who had a glow-in-the-dark suit. The faint glow of night vision goggles appeared in a corner. It was the Halo figures. Checkers ran to Buzz, and they stood back-to-back. "Get ready!" Checkers said, dropping his Nerf gun, which had been rendered useless from lack of ammunition. They both put there arms in fighting pose. A Halo figure, Master Chief, came out of the darkness with a kitchen knife. Checkers stopped the knife in mid swing, then kicked Master Chief back into the dark. He picked up the knife. Buzz fended off another Halo figure.

"Checkers, my lights are going out! We're about to be defenseless in a few seconds!" Buzz said.

"Run for it!" Checkers said. But just when they began running, a large, cardboard and aluminum van appeared in front of them. They were both pushed into the back of it, but before they could get out, the door shut. Checkers felt something hit the back of his head hard. He blacked out.

**To be continued...**


End file.
